Leenrik Xang
"Owning the mind of your opponent is key, there is where you can instil fear and break them from the inside out" - Darth Acerbus Makto Leenrik Xang was born Tython to a Shi'ido family who had moved there a few years earlier, he was an only child but he came from a line of Force users, his father being one but never took a side and due to that he didn't have any training or true control over it. His father was killed when he was 8 by Flesh Raiders, he lived with his mom, they traveled around quite a bit until his mother was killed in front of him outside the jedi temple on Tython by Flesh Raiders but he managed to scape by shapeshifting into a different race, a twi'lek boy, for the first time. After that he became determined not to be defeated by anyone or anything, so he began to idealize how to fight trying to think of possible encounters and how could he defend himself in given situation as well as perfecting his aim by throwing some knives he made at a wall everyday then got into the habit of fighting terentateks by himself when he turned 13, only using a couple of knives. He would do it at any spare time he would have, sometimes even at night which was what he preferred as that helped him hone his senses and not rely much on his sight and later help him also develop force sight as his acquaintance with the force grew. He keept his family house and shop working on ships and small droids to earn money and sustain himself, because of having to see for himself since the age of 11 when his mother died, he became very responsible but has had to learn a lot the hard way. Five months before turning 14 he was found by a Jedi Knight amidst the forests of tython and near what seemed to be a very dark force filled structure after he had just out of big plain luck managed to kill a young terentatek. The knight took him to coruscant and started training him but because he was also on leave for missions Leenrik was left at the temple which ended up in him getting into many troubles. At the age of 16 he was then taken in by a Sith under whose training he has enhanced his ability to shapeshift and focus in a battle yet once more he found himself in the predicament of his master out and about with out him pushing him to do his own research and training. Then age 22 he set to travel to Honoghr in an attempt to learn more about the Noghr who he had learned of in his time at the library back in the Jedi Temple when he was still a padawan. He managed to gain their trust and honor among them, establishing a deal with them, that of him providing them of information of the galactic situation as well as providing them with support from the Sith as the Sith were starting to again gain control of the galaxy with out the knowledge of the Jedi, and in turn they would teach him their art of Stava. Once he became proficient enough in said art he traveled to the planet Onderon now to further his knowledge of the Maalraas and other creatures of that planet but while there he learned of the tomb of Freedon Nadd in the planet's moon Dxun. He ventured into it and discovered Freedom Nadd's holocron within the tomb. He used it to learn from Nadd, calling on his spirit who taught him about Sith Magic along with the information found already in the holocron, this included how to use and the creation of Sith amulets and dominating the minds of others and becoming master of such to a degree until the spirit of Nadd left him and he was forced to leave the moon and holocron behind in the tomb as he had found it for he was being chased by a Noghr for betraying them in the end and killing the leader of one of their clans, he later confronted said Noghr in Tepasi on his way to Coruscant. He has taken a couple of young apprentices and constantly prepares them for the war that is already starting and he himself is getting ready taking any action to further the control of the Sith Empire over the galaxy. 'Weapons and fighting style. ' His clothing consists of a black outer robe, it is some what tight to his upper body and it zips up from the neck to right below the belt, it hangs down to slightly below his ankles hiding most of his footwork as it is very broad around the legs. He has three belts, two utility belts under his outer robe and one over it, the one over it being of a dark red color and is more of a sash as it holds no weapons or artifacts. His boots are also special as these basically have no sole but a small piece of rubber joining at the center of the foot this is to allow him to shift his feet into anything necessary that may be useful to him. His inner shirt is much like that of a jedi but of a black color and the sleeves end at the elbows. Under this he wears most of his armor, which is also very simple, with the exception of his shin guards which are over his boots. The boots are segmented and held together by a stretching material that allows him to shift to be of greater height without crushing his legs, in his average stature, the divitions of the guards are noticeable ever so slightly. His armor consists of simple shoulder guards the left one having an extra piece to cover the chest on his left side and the right piece has a plate that covers only the right side of his neck. He also has two forearm guards, both covering the same area. The left guard is simple consisting of a metal piece covering the outer part of the forearm and a third of the inner side, it uses a stretching material and latches to hold it together and hold the lightsabers in place. The right forearm has a device on the outer side of the forearm of his design, that compresses air and uses it to shoot out 3 inch long thin spikes at a speed of 1,300 feet per second, the device is powered by two small diatum power cells (concept is taken from how an air nail gun and an air compressor work) this is also covered by a cortosis plating to prevent damage, he will almost never use this to block a light saber as it's more as a last resource thing, his right hand is also covered partially by an armor glove, the part that covers the back of the hand has an integrated control system and com with a link to his ship´s mainframe, which can be voice controlled, and a holo projector. The tips of the fingers are only covered over the nails leaving the actual fingertips exposed for various purposes ranging from force lightning to shifting the tips so he can adhere to surfaces. As weapons he has several, the main one being a 9 inch long saber, it has 4 thin black wavy lines going around the top part below the return coupling, right below them it has two knobs one controlling the intensity of the blade while the other the length, there are several tribal like black designs around these as well. It has a metallic silver piece curled around the length of the handle which is then wrapped with a black piece of cloth that has torn up a bit with time and the bottom 3 and a half inches it has black grip stripes. A second saber 11 inches long and of an almost identical design but it is a tonfa-style shoto. He also carries two small sabers of 7.5 inches, very simple in design as they have been painted black and have grip rings along them and having a few etched symbols in Honoghran, these two he has them attached to his forearm guards and hidden under his sleeves. The 9 inch saber and the tonfa-style shoto he carries attached to his belt one on each side. Aside from these four sabers he carries 16 Vrakolian spin-blades, 8 around each leg, attached to his boots. His fighting style is intricate and very flexible due to being a great mix of several things, using the styles he learned from the Jedi, those being Form IV(Djem So) and Form VI (Niman), along with the Noghr Stava and what his Sith master taught him, creating a very peculiar and personal Juyo from. He will use also any dirty trick he can think of in order to kill his opponent, be it using the force in clever ways or using sith magic to create confusion or actually kill as well as his shapeshifting ability to fully change into another race or just a part of him so to gain an advantage. 'Ships. ' At the start of he war he adquired a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor (corvette), the mainframe of it has been modified with an AI system christened "Jarvis" for interaction and allowing the ship to be voice commanded, only responding to him and one of his assistants, the ship also has comunication with Leenrik through a modification also added and integrated to his armor glove on his right hand. He also has a tendency to "borrow" any ship he likes. Category:Characters